Doctor Who Series/The Final Attack
The finale of the series. The Master is trying to kill the Doctor as they are prepared for the final attack in this emotional finale. Doctor Who Series and previous episode Series link: http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Series Previous episode: http://whoniversefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_Series/ Gallifrey_Stands Story “Jump out,” the Doctor shouted as they all jumped out as the console room disappeared and all they could see was darkness. “This is Gallifrey,” Clara smiled looking around as the Doctor zapped the TARDIS. “What are you doing?” Tom asked. “Making sure the TARDIS will come back here soon,” the Doctor said. “Who is the Master?” Tom asked. “An old friend gone mad,” the Doctor replied looking around at his home world wanting this for over a thousand years but there was no one to celebrate it with. “What do we do?” Clara asked hearing the wind howling. “Wait,” the Doctor smiled as he looked at his sonic screwdriver. “Say what it is,” Tom prompted the Doctor. “There are other life forms on this planet; well they keep on flashing meaning they are not fully onto this universe, like something is stopping them,” the Doctor ran about the ground of Gallifrey as he picked up some red grass. “It is, amazing here,” Tom smiled. “I know and that is why I must save everyone,” the Doctor said. “Is the Master a Time Lord?” Clara asked. “Yes, just like me but I am not sure how he escaped,” the Doctor said “well he has done that twice now,” the Doctor said as they all felt a strong rush of wind. Vworp. Vworp. Vworp. “Here it is, now step inside quickly,” the Doctor said as the TARDIS doors opened and they all stepped in. “Impossible,” the Master said looking to the Doctor. “No such thing,” the Doctor smiled. “You’re so old,” the Master smiled. “Wiser and older, I had a much younger body before,” the Doctor said walking to the TARDIS console. “Should I shoot him?” Tom asked. “On my command,” the Doctor said. “So you will shoot me later,” the Master said. “It all depends,” the Doctor said. “On what?” The Master asked. “How much you get destroyed before hand,” the Doctor said. “You are reminding me of War Doctor, but you will still die,” the Master smiled. “Everyone has to die, some earlier than others and there will be someone laying on the floor dead if they do not tell me where Maria is or return the people of Gallifrey,” the Doctor walked up to the Master “how did you escape?” The Doctor asked. “Well I managed to stay away from Gallifrey and I outdone your time lock, shame no one else did,” the Master said as he flicked one last switch. “Where and when are we?” The Doctor asked. “Here,” the Master shouted quickly going around the console “you lot can take a look,” the Master smiled as the Doctor smiled. “What is happening?” Clara asked as the room around them began to disappear. “We are being transported,” the Doctor told Clara. “Indeed Doctor, this is where you finally die,” the Master said. “You should have let me shot him,” Tom said. “We have not fully disappeared,” the Doctor said as Tom aimed his gun towards the Master. “You are one of his companions, I doubt you would shoot me,” the Master smiled as Tom raised his gun and shot two rounds. “I just did,” Tom smiled as the Doctor saw the Master hit the ground hard. “I am regenerating, maybe someone older for an older Doctor, less would not go a miss,” the Master said as he began laughing as he pulled his hands to his side and white and yellow light began to fill the room. Tom then shot again as the Master stopped regenerating mid way. “What have you done?” The Doctor asked as he ran to the Master seeing himself disappearing. “I shot him like you told me,” Tom shouted back. “I didn’t say to kill him,” the Doctor shouted as the Master and the TARDIS disappeared as the Doctor looked angrily at Tom. “Don’t get into a fight,” Clara said. “I remember why I didn’t want to travel with you,” Tom said. “And I remember why I got rid of you,” the Doctor shouted back. They then landed in a hallway. “How do we get out of here?” Clara asked. “That’s it,” the Doctor shouted. “You know how to get us out of here?” Clara asked looking excited. “No, I’ve got not a clue about that but the Autons were activated and controlled by the Master who also taught Auxlo how to use a sonic screwdriver at the creepy house but why?” The Doctor asked. “Why then?” Clara asked. “To get my attention,” the Doctor shouted as though as it was obvious as they heard a water drop to the ground. “Orons?” Clara asked. “Who?” Tom asked. “Shape shifting beings, me and Clara found them on our travels,” the Doctor said. The Doctor then began scanning around. “There is a being that lurks these tunnels, also there are holograms but one of them is real,” the Doctor said as they continued through the tunnel. “How do we know which is real?” Clara asked. “We don’t,” the Doctor said plainly as they continued down the dark tunnels. “A movement,” Tom said. “What did it look like?” The Doctor asked. “Human,” Tom said as suddenly a gun was being pointed at their heads. “Stop there,” a German voice said. “You lot should understand him,” the Doctor said. “I do,” Tom said. “That is what you will say at our wedding day,” Clara smiled. “Shut up, state your rank and intention,” the German said. “Becker, I am the Doctor,” the Doctor smiled looking at Becker. “Will you help the German army?” Becker asked. “He is not real,” the Doctor said. “I most certainly am real,” Becker said. “How do you know he is not real?” Clara asked. “We would have been shocked at the mention of my name before and our one died because I wanted some cake and so did many others,” the Doctor said. “I am real,” Becker shouted as the Doctor walked through him. “No, just a hologram of my recent past, the Master made this place to get to me,” the Doctor smiled weakly. “So onwards,” Tom said as they continued through the tunnel hearing Becker still shouting. “I am real,” they heard Becker shouting. “The Master grabbed his mind, well what was left and is now making him live here with some memories erased like me because I was too near to his death,” the Doctor explained. “That is horrible,” Clara said. “Nothing we can do about it,” the Doctor said as they then heard crying. “Who is it?” Tom asked. “Maria,” the Doctor said. “There is only one physical being except from us,” Clara said. “You’re learning,” the Doctor smiled seeing the baby bump that Clara had developed. “Doctor,” Maria jumped up and ran to the Doctor. “Maria, you’re real,” the Doctor smiled as she hugged him. “How do we get out of here?” Tom asked. “Well we can run now, the rest of them are holograms,” the Doctor smiled. “Thank god you found me, the Master dropped me from many metres onto this floor but somehow I have no physical injuries,” Maria smiled. “I will never let a soul hurt you again and I promise you will not be taken,” the Doctor promised as they were all running. “Where are we going?” Maria asked. “Out of here,” the Doctor shouted seeing some Cybermen. “DELETE,” the Cybermen shouted as the Doctor and the rest of them ran through them. “That was awesome, they are just projections,” Maria smiled. “Where do you come from?” Clara asked. “We need to get on, I will answer that when we are safe,” Maria said. “So just keep on running,” Tom said. “Exactly, are you two leaving after this?” The Doctor asked Clara and Tom. “Yes, we have a baby coming and you have a new companion to go on adventures with,” Tom said. “What are your names?” Maria asked. “Clara and Tom,” the Doctor said. “The impossible girl and the last boy?” Maria asked. “He talks about us,” Tom smiled. “Not much, now Maria,” the Doctor said. “He has talked about you two loads during my childhood, the many stories he has inside him is extraordinary, the man who has lived for 2000 years,” Maria said. “2100 but I suppose 100 years is not much anymore. Where would you like to go Maria when all this is sorted?” The Doctor asked. “I will be a part of you tales,” Maria’s eyes sparkled. “Look over there,” Tom said. “Is it real?” Clara asked. “Everything but us is a hologram,” the Doctor reminded them as they saw the Master on the floor, dead. “I will check it out,” Tom said as he turned the body over checking for a pulse. “Is he real?” Maria asked. “Yes but there is no pulse, he is dead,” Tom smiled as he ran along followed by the rest of them with Clara a bit behind. “We need to find a way out,” the Doctor said. They all ran past the Masters body as Clara stopped over it. “Hurry up honey,” Tom shouted. “One said just checking,” Clara said as she put her hand down to touch his face as suddenly the Masters hand rose up and caught Clara’s hand. “Clara,” Tom shouted as the Master got up. “You got killed in your regeneration process,” the Doctor said. “What can I say? Like the Daleks you just can’t kill me off,” the Master said holding Clara out in front of him as white and gold light started to appear on him. “You’re regenerating,” the Doctor said. “And here it is,” the Master shouted as white and gold light spread everywhere as his body started to change, some of it going into Clara. “Release her,” Tom shouted as the Master stopped regenerating revealing an older Master. “Fine, but I will see you around Doctor but I don’t think I will be seeing anymore of Clara,” the Master smiled as he dropped Clara and walked away as Tom began shooting. “It is not going to work, he is in post regeneration,” the Doctor said as they picked up Clara’s body who was still alive. “Save her Doctor,” Maria said. “I will try, TARDIS,” the Doctor shouted as he began scanning everywhere, desperate to keep his friend alive. Vworp. Vworp. Vworp. They then saw the TARDIS appear as they all rushed in with Tom and Maria holding Clara as the Doctor ran to the console and started pulling levers and pressing buttons. “Help her,” Tom begged as the Doctor ran to Clara. “It’s going to be alright,” the Doctor said. “Just say it,” Clara said. “Say what?” The Doctor asked. “That I am going to die,” Clara said. “We will see,” the Doctor said as he began to scan her. “Please be fine,” Tom said very sadly. “Tom, you should be with her now,” the Doctor said as Tom gone to Clara holding her. “She is dying,” Tom said. “Yes, the regeneration energy from the Master is killing her, we cannot help her,” the Doctor said. “You have too,” Maria said “all those stories end in you saving the day and keeping everyone safe,” Maria remembered. “I change some ending because the truth can hurt too much for me to remember,” the Doctor said as Maria and the Doctor stood back. “We are going to have a great wedding,” Tom said with tears rolling down his face. “And our baby will be beautiful, but we won’t call the baby the Doctor,” Clara chuckled her voice getting weaker as Tom also smiled. “My impossible girl,” Tom smiled “the most beautiful girl this universe and all the others will ever see,” Tom said as he started to cry a bit harder as the Doctor also looked devastated but not with any tears rolling down his cheek. “And the last boy on Earth,” Clara said weakly “my boys, the last boy and the Doctor, you both have all my love from life and beyond,” Clara smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek as her grip on Tom’s hand got weaker as he body rested on the TARDIS floor. “No,” Tom said as he began crying like a mess as the Doctor just had a sad look but then gone to the TARDIS. “Don’t delete Clara,” the Doctor said as the TARDIS stopped. “Do you ever save anyone?” Maria asked. “Most of the time and that is the truth,” the Doctor had a faint smile as Tom carried Clara’s body out to her house as her family looked shocked. “What is he going to do?” Maria asked. “Attend her funeral and so will we,” the Doctor ran around the TARDIS still devastated on the inside. “I am surprised you are not crying with how you talk about her,” Maria said. “I know but we are at the funeral,” the Doctor said as they gone out of the TARDIS seeing a whole room of eyes on them as the Doctor and Maria gone to sit down next to Tom. In the funeral there was lots of crying and nice words about Clara as Tom looked the most devastated out of everyone. Afterwards the Doctor approached Tom. “You okay?” The Doctor asked. “No you?” Tom asked looking like a ball of mess and it was obvious he had been crying. “Do you want to travel with me?” The Doctor asked. “Come back in a few months, travelling with you would be a constant reminder of my lovely fiancée Clara,” Tom said as the Doctor gone to the TARDIS followed by Maria. “Bye Tom,” the Doctor said. “Bye Doctor,” Tom said looking around at all the people, none of them Clara as he collapsed to the ground as the Doctor set off in the TARDIS. “I know the perfect place to go to cheer up us,” the Doctor smiled. “Let’s go,” Maria smiled as the Doctor was still thinking about Clara, he had not experienced loss like this for a very long time and it really hurt but he knew he had to go on, nothing he could do now. A few minutes later the Doctor looked up suddenly. “My sonic screwdriver is following signals,” the Doctor connected it to the TARDIS console. “Who from?” Maria asked. “I don’t know,” the Doctor said as the TARDIS opened its doors whole flying slowly. “Who are they?” Maria asked. “Time Lords, they have returned the Master could only delay them but they came crashing through, they have come back, my own people and my home planet are back in the universe without anybody but us knowing,” the Doctor smiled as he waved out to children in the street who pointed up to the TARDIS. “I thought you destroyed it,” Maria said. “So did I for a while bit now it is back,” the Doctor looked around as he saw hope on the horizon. Clara had died and he would never forget that but Gallifrey and the Time Lords had returned and he would be very happy about that. Gallifrey stands today to rise again as the Doctor gone around his TARDIS. “An adventure,” Maria shouted. “To keep me happy before I start thinking about Clara again,” the Doctor smiled as he pulled one last lever to a new adventure but with the Time Lord’s and Gallifrey returned. Category:Stories featuring the Master Category:Stories featuring Time Lords Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor Category:Stories featuring Clara Oswald